


exo pwp drabble compilation

by haeni (hanijima)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Camming, Face-Sitting, Knifeplay, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Sexual Content, Smut, Tattoo Kink, Window Sex, sinful, there is no low i can go to after this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanijima/pseuds/haeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of exo pwp drabbles (each chapter is a different drabble and may contain kinks some may not be comfortable with, please browse at your own risk)</p><p> </p><p>send requests to <a href="http://ask.fm/hztaoshi">my ask.fm</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**baekyeol nyc porn drabble ft. window sex**

 

Baekhyun pressed his sweaty forehead against the floor to ceiling window of their hotel room, his shaky breaths fogging up the glass. It was cold outside, yet Baekhyun felt more like a melting ice in summer while being thoroughly fucked open by his boyfriend’s dick.

 

He was kept bent over and on his feet by Chanyeol. Chanyeol was being rougher than usual today. He dug his blunt fingernails onto Baekhyun’s already bruised hips, pulling completely out of the smaller one before thrusting back into him until he felt Chanyeol’s balls hitting against his skin.

 

“ _Ah—_ “ Baekhyun moaned, feeling the rigorous force Chanyeol put into fucking him. Not a single thought of lowering down his voice came to mind. He gasped, and moaned to his heart’s content. That’s the purpose of Chanyeol not being gentle with him today to elicit as much noise from him, besides celebrating their first night in New York.

 

“The view’s great,” Chanyeol grunted. The view outside or his view of a weak-kneed Baekhyun pathetically begging to be taken to the bed, he didn’t have the time to analyze. He was about to reach his orgasm when Chanyeol pulls out without a word, letting Baekhyun slide down the floor.

 

Chanyeol gathered him up immediately though, and laid him on the bed. He got between Baekhyun’s legs and began to slide in again, but slowly this time. It was a pain in the ass, literally, because Chanyeol was teasing him, and Baekhyun had no time for his sudden change of heart. He was so close to his release.

 

“Don’t tease, you dick.” Chanyeol still fucked him half rough, and peppered his sweaty face with sloppy kisses. “I’m going to bite your tongue in half. Damn it. Fuck me like you mean it!”

 

Laughing, Chanyeol obliged, not like he could last long either. He wrapped a hand around Baekhyun’s cock and pumped along with his shaky thrusts. Not long after, Baekhyun spilled all over the newly changed sheets with a loud cry that people probably heard down the hall. Chanyeol followed after a few more rolls of his hips and plopped tiredly on top of Baekhyun.

 

“Get off me. Fuck, Chanyeol. How am I going to walk tomorrow?”

 

“I guess I’ll be carrying you around the city then.”


	2. sexiu knife play

Sehun feels the dull end of the knife press down his left thigh, on the same spot Minseok left a hickey on from last week’s “play”. They’ve been playing a lot recently, around two to three times a week. He knows Minseok’s never going to hurt him, but he gasps when Minseok drags the knife down, putting pressure but never drawing blood. (He would never.) He scrambles as he fists Minseok’s hair and the other immediately stops his actions.

 

“Is it too much for you?” Minseok asks softly before moving up to kiss him. Sehun’s trembling and out of breath and hard all for Minseok. His cock curls up prettily against his tummy, leaking precome.

 

“No more please,” he says, and Minseok casts the knife away. He could almost see Minseok’s brows furrowing so Sehun wraps his arms around Minseok’s neck and pulls him flush against his front. Minseok is smaller than he is, and he fits so well in Sehun’s embrace like a soft and warm plush toy. “But you can still kiss me,” he grins.

 

Minseok reciprocates it by fanning his breathy laugh on Sehun’s face. “Of course, anything for you, Sehun.” Minseok leans down and without a trace of hesitance anymore, Sehun meets him halfway through the kiss. His hands trail down from Minseok’s bare arms to the garter of his boxers.

 

Sehun notices how incredibly naked he is, and Minseok is still in his boxers.   
“Can I take this off and touch you?” Minseok nods with his eyes closed, feeling as one of Sehun’s hands slip lower and cups Minseok’s hard erection through the flimsy fabric. “You’re awfully hard.” He teases.

 

“I can say the same thing for you,” Minseok laughs. He trains his attention to Sehun’s neck now, to the small mole he has. That’s his favorite thing in the world. His favorite place to leave a lasting hickey on. (Though Sehun might complain about how hard it is to conceal, he definitely loves how it looks when he’s getting ready for class.)

 

“You should take these off,” he says, still massaging him through the fabric.

 

“I should. But I like burying my face into your neck. You smell nice.” Sehun groans at that, and tugs the boxers down himself. He can’t play with Minseok today, but it doesn’t mean he’s not going to get Minseok to fuck him.


	3. (krisho angst (not really)sex that developed somewhat akin to a plot lol.)

Yifan is sitting on the opposite end of the bed. He has his broad back to Junmyeon, and it seems like he’s thinking deeply. Because Yifan didn’t notice when he came into the room earlier, and even when the door clicked shut. “Yifan.”

 

Junmyeon should break it off, save himself from a whole lot of pain. Yifan hasn’t been much of a decent boyfriend, hasn’t even much of a decent human being to say the very least. Because boyfriends don’t disappear every morning only to come home late and smelling like someone else scent marked them like a dog. Junmyeon doesn’t want to point fingers. Though, no matter how patient he is, he’s going to snap sooner or later.

 

Yifan turns around, not the least bit shocked to see Junmyeon. He doesn’t pale, there’s not a single twitch in his reaction that could indicate anything, any misdeed. “I didn’t hear you come in. What is it?”

 

“Nothing. I’m about to go to sleep. It’s been awhile since you’ve home before midnight.” He’s throwing shade, and Yifan can be dense sometimes but he definitely isn’t right now. His brows knit together into a worried look.

 

Junmyeon sighs, taking a seat on his side of the bed. He shucks off his shoes, and settles himself under the covers, pulling it over himself until the only thing visible is his eyes and hair. “Good night.”

 

He doesn’t wait for Yifan to say it back, or to kiss him goodnight. He stops expecting much from him lately. He’s tired from work, and engaging into an emotional war with him is something that’s not on his neatly written priority list he keeps in his drawer. He’ll wait for Yifan to say something, anything, but he’s not going to pressure him. Sleep takes him in before he could feel Yifan lie on the bed on his stomach to face him.

 

“—something bad. I regret sometimes, Junmyeon. I do, but my body craves more.” Junmyeon wakes up to these words. It feels like he’s been asleep for forever, and the clock on the bedside table says otherwise. He’s been asleep for just shy of an hour.

 

“I hope you can forgive me. Whether you know or not. You always do.” Yifan’s voice is a whisper against his ears. Junmyeon has his back to Yifan, and Yifan has one of his limbs over him, holding him close. He’s warm, Junmyeon thinks. “I’m sorry.”

 

“You haven’t been a good person lately. I don’t think I could forgive you that easily.”  
Yifan freezes, and he tries to retract his arm. Junmyeon just holds him in place. “You’re awake. I’m sorry for waking you up.”

 

“That’s not what you should be apologizing for, though. You’ve been,” _sleeping around_. He pauses for a few beats. “Seeing someone else. Don’t deny it, Yifan. You don’t smell like yourself. You smell like someone else.” _You don’t smell like the expensive honey bath wash you love so much or that vanilla scented bath bomb. You don’t smell like home._

 

“I don’t want to break up with you, Yifan.” He says. “I know I’ve been lacking… I’ve denied you of sex for a while. I’m at fault as well.” He’s acknowledging his ‘mistake’, though he’s not going to apologize for that.

 

Yifan touches his cheek. The touch turns into a soft wiping of Junmyeon’s jaw when the latter turns around to face him. “Neither do I. It was selfish of me to not wait for you. For when you gave your consent.”

 

“You’re very important to me.” His eyes soften, and he lets his guard down. Yifan can see an ocean of tears behind his eyes even as he smiles. He’s done pretending he’s fine. He closes the distance between them, which isn’t much, and he kisses him, just a soft touch of lips before he draws back again.

 

Yifan meets his eyes, and he can’t help but stare back. Yifan is sorry, his eyes say so. He kisses like he’s sorry, too. He touches Junmyeon like he’s fragile, like he’s going to break if he goes too far, like he’s going to snap at him if he presses too much. “And you are to me, as well.”

 

“But not that important that you had the guts to do something behind my back.” There’s no spite in his voice. Junmyeon says it so casually, like he’s talking about the weather and the technical things they go over every day at the office. “It’s fine. It’s fine.”

 

“It’s not fine. I did you wrong, and you’re saying it’s fine,” he sighs rather angrily. “I shouldn’t get mad right now because I have no right, but Junmyeon, you have all the right to.”

 

He shakes his head in disapproval. “I don’t want to exercise that right. I want to forget that bad things happened. I want to just kiss you and forget. That’s what I want. You should ask me what I want sometimes.”

 

“Well, what do you want, Junmyeon?”

 

“I want you. Just you.” He climbs on top of him, legs on either sides of Yifan’s body. He leans in close to Yifan, whispering against his lips that’s just a hair away from his. “I don’t want to let someone else have you again.”

 

“You have me, all of me.”

 

And Junmyeon gets his way, because that night, Yifan is willing to do as he pleases. Junmyeon gets on his knees and tells him to do this, and that, and to fuck him harder because, _dammit, Yifan I’m not going to break._ Eventually, Yifan does fucks him in earnest, and in return, Junmyeon fills the room with short gasps for air and release.


	4. sutao bathroom sex ft. giant bathtub

A lot of things could go wrong with having sex in the bathroom. Wet tiles aren’t really friendly towards clumsy people like Junmyeon. He could easily slip and fall with a wrong step. Thank goodness bathroom mats were invented. Although, one bathroom mat isn’t going to keep everything dry in the spacious bathroom. (It’s all Junmyeon’s fault for suggesting they do it someplace else when Tao brought up the notion of bathroom sex.)

 

“I wonder what fucking in a tub full of water feels like,” was what Tao said to him the moment he got home from work. And the first thought that came to mind that moment was how unfortunately small their tub is.

 

“Stop thinking,” Tao says, falling down on his knees. Junmyeon remembers how incredibly naked they are, and his cock twitches in attention when Tao’s breath fans over it. “You can fuck my mouth,” Tao smiles up at him, his voice deep and low, but he adds a drawn out _please_ just in case Junmyeon hesitates.

 

It’s an understatement if Junmyeon says that Tao handles cock well. He licks around the head first, before licking at the underside of Junmyeon’s cock and putting it all in his mouth. He bobs his head that the suckling noises are louder than Junmyeon’s heartbeats. 

 

Tao loves sucking him off so much that’s he’s perfected the skill of giving blowjobs, in Junmyeon’s opinion. And he loves receiving them too. The only downfall for him is that Tao’s a tease, and he’s got Junmyeon’s kinks and sensitive spots memorized that he knows when he needs to stop. He doesn’t let Junmyeon come just like that. I like it when you fill my ass up with your cum, Tao said in one of their kitchen sexcapades.

 

“I think we should get in the tub before the water gets cold,” Tao smiles like he wasn’t choking on Junmyeon’s dick. Junmyeon on the other hand, takes his time regaining the feeling in his legs before joining Tao in bathtub. 

 

The water is lukewarm when Junmyeon gets in behind Tao, maneuvering their legs so Tao’s back is pressed against his front. He reaches a hand down to fist Tao’s cock while nibbling on the latter’s ear. Tao lets out an appreciative hum, and scoots back to spread his legs.

 

Junmyeon tugs rough and efficiently, the way Tao likes it. He sees Tao easing a finger into himself and a thought comes to mind.“Do you still need lube or is the water enough?” 

 

Tao stops with two fingers in, and tilts his head in confusion. “Lube, please.”

 

He leaves Tao to get the bottle of lube in the bedroom. When he comes back, Tao’s slowly working two fingers in and out, his lips forming a little ‘o’ shape as he moans. Junmyeon slicks his cock with copious amount of lube and slips into the water, taking back his previous position behind Tao.

 

“Sit on me.” Tao stops prepping himself and grinds back on Junmyeon playfully. “Tao.”

 

Smirking, Tao lifts himself up, and Junmyeon readily aligns his cock to Tao’s entrance. The slide down feels good with the extra lubrication from the water and when Tao is fully seated, he wastes no time circling his hips before lifting himself up again that almost the tip is out and then sitting back down. 

 

Tao filthy moans echo in the room along with the sloshing of water on their skin. Junmyeon fucks upwards, meeting Tao’s pace and trying to hit that sweet spot inside him. Junmyeon sneaks a hand to fist Tao’s cock, the younger one whimpering in pleasure.

 

Soon enough, both of them were nearing their orgasms. Junmyeon comes first and spills in him, but he doesn’t stop moving until Tao comes as well. Their erratic thrusting and grinding bringing each other to a finish. 

 

“Are you up for a second round after I catch my breath?”


	5. xiukai tattoo!kink and camming

Jongin’s favorite tattoo is a flat mosaic styled owl drawn in deep black ink. Jongin’s favorite person in the world is Minseok. And Jongin’s favorite place to leave love bites is on Minseok’s right shoulder blade. Coincidentally, Minseok has an owl tattoo on his shoulder blade.  
It must be fate.

 

Or it must be because Jongin loves how it looks nice on Minseok’s skin, must be because of the light blue eyes the owl has and how it stares back at him when he takes Minseok from behind. That must be it.

\--

“What did you want to show me?” He pushes Minseok into his dorm room, thanking his roommate had left for dinner earlier, making vague promises of returning that night. Jongin sits him down on his bed, and he takes off his shirt a little nervously. He went to the same parlor Minseok got his owl from, and he asked the artist for something… liberating and beautiful.

 

Minseok slowly stands up, his eyes never leaving the tattoo on Jongin’s left hip. He trails a finger on the red lines, and Jongin hisses a bit because they still hurt. “It’s beautiful.” Minseok says. Their eyes meet, and Jongin feels his heart swell.

 

“I got it yesterday. Since you were busy, I had to ask Sehun to come with me.”

 

“You mean Sehun saw this before me?”

 

“Is that something bad?”

 

Minseok shakes his head and smiles. “No, it’s fine. But I wanted to see it first.”  
“There you go again with your firsts,” Jongin laughs, pulling Minseok closer by the belt. “You’re my first almost everything. You’re number one.” He parts his mouth open when Minseok moves in to kiss him. His hands wrap around Minseok’s neck to hold him close. First college friend, first person who isn’t family to see him naked, first love. First person in his heart.

 

“Though I’m not the first person you’ve called daddy,” is what Minseok says after pulling away, breathless laugh hitting Jongin’s face. “I’m still kind of bummed out by that.”

 

He knows Minseok is joking but he still blushes furiously. Bringing up old forbidden tales of war is cruel “It was truth or dare! And Zitao doesn’t matter, he’s practically married to himself! He wasn’t even paying attention!”

 

“I’m kidding, kidding.” Minseok soothes his frown line away by kisses, and Jongin just buries his face in Minseok’s shirt in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. “Hey, have you ever thought about recording our firsts?”

 

He makes a noise of disapproval. “You brought up the ‘firsts’ thing again to try out another kink, didn’t you? You’re sly.”

 

“Is that a yes?”

 

“Yeah. I trust you.” The grin Minseok throws at him is bordering sinister and cute. Maybe Jongin should fear for his life. Minseok slides out of his hold and puts his phone on the bedside table. “What are you doing?”

 

“Filming one of our firsts.”

 

Jongin’s dick twitches. “What?” The prospect of being filmed while fucking Minseok and watching it afterwards in while they cuddle is something he definitely wants to try. While waiting for Minseok to get the angle right, he strips completely naked and wraps his arms around Minseok’s middle, his cock pressing against Minseok’s jean clad bottom.

 

“Someone’s hard.”

 

“And that someone is me. You should make use of the front camera.” Jongin slides a hand down Minseok’s front, zipping down his jeans. “Come on.” Jongin lies on the bed, enticing his boyfriend to join him. It’s as daring as he can get, because he knows Minseok will love it and take off everything in a haste to get between his legs. 

 

They kiss, slow and languid . Jongin sneaks a hand between them and pumps their cocks together in a slow rhythm. He gets both of them hard and aching, Jongin let’s out a gasp when Minseok trails open mouthed kisses down his throat, to his chest, to his nipples, and to his hip. Minseok knows the pain of having a first tattoo, and how long it takes before it’s completely healed. So he presses a kiss on the tattoo, proud that his Jongin took pain for something beautiful to be inked on his body. A small dove carrying an angel’s feather on it’s beak. The contrasting colors the artist used matches beautifully against Jongin’s tan skin. “Your tattoo really is beautiful,”

 

“I wanted something amazing like your owl. Like a snowflake instead. Except snowflakes are one of a kind and I feel if I asked for one it might not be the one I wanted.”

 

Minseok darts his tongue out and traces the visible red lines with his tongue, making Jongin gasp at the sudden action. It’s all new to him, the pain and the sinful way Minseok’s tongue is making everything a hundred times better.

 

He hears the bottle of lube opening, and then a few beats later he feels a finger nudging into his hole. Minseok diligently prepares him, all the while whispering compliments against Jongin’s tattoo and how both beautiful they are.

 

"I'm ready.Please,” Jongin breathes sharply when Minseok brushes his fingers on the right spot. "Please."

 

Minseok pulls out his fingers one by one, Jongin's wanton moans filling his ears. He coats himself with a copious amount of lube after he wriggles the condom on. Jongin is a tight fit even with the prep, and Minseok doesn’t want to hurt him. He starts with slow and deep thrusts that gradually turn erratic and shallow until Minseok is spilling into the condom.

 

Unfortunately, Jongin still hasn’t come yet when Minseok pulls out to tie the condom. A seemingly bright idea hits him, and he leans in to suck a hickey right beside Jongin’s feather while jerking him off.

\--

 

Jongin stirs awake when Minseok gets out from his hold to check something. He groans and tries to turn to his side without making his hip hit the sheets. “Come back to bed,” he whines.

 

“Oh, great. I forgot to press the record button.” Jongin’s barks out a laugh loud enough to wake up the neighbors next door.


	6. Chapter 6

“I want to eat you out.”

 

“I dunno. I’m thinking of watching some movies and getting pizza delivered. A drive to one fancy restaurant is maddening. I never know what to do, what if that old guy heard my knife hitting the plate and--”

 

“No, Jongdae. That’s not what I mean.” Junmyeon looks at him firmly. And in Jongdae’s mind that’s what it meant, _what else could it mean?_ His jaw drops when Junmyeon makes a suggestive gesture with the flick of tongue.

 

“Okay,” he says dumbly.

-

Jongdae lowers himself down on Junmyeon’s face. It’s weird. Really weird for him to do this. They’ve tried rimming before but he’s never thought he’d ride Junmyeon’s face. Hell. He never even anticipated Junmyeon asking him to do _Sit on my face. Oh my god, Junmyeon, are you for real?_

 

His knees are shaking and it’s shakes even more when Junmyeon tips his head up to lick at Jongdae’s entrance. Jongdae holds on to the bedframe for dear life, _because, oh my gosh, i’m suffocating my boyfriend with my butt. im not sure if this is hot or not, but oh gosh his tongue feels like heaven_.

 

Jongdae knows what miracles Junmyeon’s tongue could do. He’s had on hand experiences, from French kissing, sucking hickeys, _rimming!!! and blowjobs!!!!_ to name a few and they’re all very much pleasurable experiences Jongdae could never forget. 

 

Junmyeon spreads his cheeks apart, and Jongdae whines at how exposed he feels. There’s one thumb working its way into his hole as Junmyeon sucks on his balls. “I can’t believe it.” Jongdae sighs, unable to stop himself.

 

He could feel Junmyeon smile when he brings back his tongue to tease at Jongdae’s entrance with the thumb. His head is spinning at the intense feeling’s he’s going through. His body feels hot, there’s something coiling inside him and he badly wants to jerk himself off to completion. 

 

Junmyeon pulls out his thumb, and with one sharp thrust of his tongue puts in two lube coated fingers. To Jongdae’s surprise, he didn’t hear the bottle of lube getting uncapped. Must be because his heart is going to fucking burst out of his ears. 

 

Junmyeon continues to drive the fingers into him and Jongdae couldn’t stop himself and with one hand, he touched his neglected cock and came all over his hand. His boyfriend licks the come off his fingers and kisses him. Jongdae can taste himself and it’s near gross until he remembers that he’s cleaned himself before doing this thing.

 

“Next time, maybe you could eat me out, too.” Junmyeon greasily winks at him. 

 

“For now, let’s just give some attention to your cock down there.”


End file.
